Rutia
Rutia is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is Capella's mother. Appearance Physical appearance Rutia is slim, with long hair (official art shows that her hair is orange in colour, like her son's) that is usually worn up, and large eyes. Clothing She wears a long dress with full-length sleeves, a W-shaped ornament above the chest area, and a high, square collar that has vertical stripes on it. When Capella was reunited with her, she was seen wearing a wig, but eventually took it off when she no longer had to pretend to be Rena's mother. Personality Rutia appears to be kind and selfless. She is also honest and true to her word, as she was determined to fulfill the promise she made to Rena, despite the fact that it would put her (Rutia's) life in danger. Relationships Capella: Rutia and Capella have been shown to have a close mother-son relationship. Rutia was desperate enough for Capella to at least have food to eat to sell him into slavery, and could not bring herself to abort him. They were both overcome with emotion upon their reunion, and Capella used his healing Zaiphon to heal her eyes (she had fallen ill with an eye disease six months before she was reunited with Capella). At present, Capella is living with Rutia again, in the Almarz Residence. 'Rena: '''Rena is Rutia's superior. They have been shown to get along well, and Rena enjoys Rutia's cooking. 'Elikt: 'Elikt may have feelings for Rutia, as he blushed and became flustered when Rutia told him to slowly simmer his jams 'with love'. 'Frau and Teito Klein: '''Rutia was deeply grateful to Frau and Teito for enabling her and Capella to reunite. Teito was angry at Rutia at first for seeingly abandoning Capella, but after coming to understand Rutia's reasons for selling Capella into slavery, he was no longer angry and requested that Rutia never let go of Capella's hand again. History Early childhood Little is known about Rutia's early years. The family she was born into, assuming they are still alive, did not provide her with financial support when she was trying to make ends meet. Adulthood At some point in her life, she married an unnamed man who was a gambler. When he died, she was forced to become a prostitute to pay off the large financial debt he left behind. At first, Rutia and Capella managed to get by just by working on embroidery, but half a year before her reunion with Capella, she was afflicted with an eye disease, and prostitution was not enough to cover their expenses. They were left with no food, and Rutia thought about committing suicide so she could go to where her husband was, but could not bring herself to do it. She eventually sold Capella into slavery because otherwise, he would starve to death, whereas as a slave, he would at least get fed. One day, she waited until he had fallen asleep, then put him on a slave barge. Rutia herself ended up on the slave market and was bought by Elikt. She then moved into the Almarz Residence, the home of a wealthy family headed by Rena. Elikt had bought Rutia because of her startling coincidental resemblance to Rena's deceased mother, whose death Elikt had concealed, and Rutia was asked to impersonate her (Rena's mother) in order to deceive Rena's relatives, who were aiming for Rena's mother's life (the truth was that Rena's mother had died of poisoning two months ago). Appearances Manga Synopsis In the end, with the help of Teito and Frau, Rutia was reunited with Capella, and the crimes committed by Rena's uncle Ugur, his wife, and Nyx, who had all plotted to kill Rena's mother, were exposed. Ugur, his wife and Nyx were then arrested and taken away from the Almarz Residence by the Imperial Guard. Rutia remained and continued working as a servant in the Almarz Residence, and Capella is living with her again at present. Quotes *"No matter how, I wanted to search for the road this child survived on...!! I sold my own child into slavery, which is to a mother, a devil's industry. But even more than waiting for death. If my child lives, even if I was unable to meet him...just knowing that Capella was left was my only happiness...to be able to be reunited with my child again...thank you very much...Teito-san...Frau-san..." Trivia *Her eye colour is unknown, and it remains unknown if Capella inherited his eye colour from her or his father. *She is implied to be unable to use Zaiphon: she did not defend herself when Nyx attacked her and she calls Capella's Zaiphon abilities "extraordinary". Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Alive